


The Blue of the Ocean

by viciouswishes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin reads his interrogation over and over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moosesal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosesal/gifts).



Roslin dreams of rain and the ocean. She dreams of a lot of things. But every night for a week, it's been the ocean and cold, since sending Leoben out the airlock.

Kara Thrace has written her report on the interrogation. Roslin searches the words for prophecy, for holy words. She's a dying leader who in the darkest times finds that she believes in more than when she smiled under the Caprican sun.

When Roslin closes her eyes, she hears the roar of the ocean. She only wishes that she could remember the color as something other than the blue of Leoben's eyes.


End file.
